Never wanted to dance!
by beccafreakingstrobl
Summary: MichaelOC, Alice is a friend of Laurie's, and possibly an old friend of Michael's. Give it a try, read it! I suck at summaries.
1. School's out

Okay, I've had this story on my computer for a while so it's kinda old. So be nice. It's not wonderful.

I own Alice only, not Michael or any of the other characters.

reviews rock, (:

**

* * *

**

**October 29th**

**Michael's POV;**

Rain poured in Haddonfield, soaking anything in sight. He stared at the mass of blood and fur sitting on the dusty floor in front of him. Had he really sunk that low? Eating a dog..? Oh well. What's past is past. Tomorrow is a new day. One day closer to the 31st. One day closer to Halloween. One day closer to madness...  
He sat in silence. The only sound was the hard rain knocking on his window, and his slow and steady breathing. He was waiting. Waiting for some sort of hope. Hope that will take him from the Red. The Red that controls him. That makes him kill. Hoping that day will come soon, he closed his eyes, and listened to the rain.

* * *

**  
October 31****st**

**Laurie's POV;**

_-RING-_

_F__inally._ She sighed with exasperation. _Such a long day... I thought the bell would never ring for freedom._  
She met up with Lynda and Annie at the doorway of the school. They talked on their way home, and as Annie and Lynda went home, Laurie decided to wander off to the old Myers' house. She was curious. The day before, she had seen someone standing in the window. She wanted to know who.  
Once she reached the house, she spotted the same figure in the window, but the figure didn't move or make any motion of fear of being seen. Laurie wandered to the door, and when she touched the handle of the door, her cell phone rang. It was Alice. She was calling about later that night. Alice was going to help babysit Tommy Doyle. Alice is in her 20s, while Laurie is still only a teen. Laurie was split between two actions: One, answer the phone. Two, open the door, explore, and call Alice back later.

"Hello?"  
"Laurie! Hey! I'm on my way back from work, where you at?"  
"Oh, I'm almost home. I decided to walk slow today. I'm in front of the Myers' house right now."  
"Ooooh, spooky. Haha. I'm actually about to pass that house, so I'll see you in 2.5 seconds! Bye!"  
"Okay, bye." -hang up occurs.-  
Alice was dressed up in her usual strange attire. All from Hot Topic or some other random stores and made by herself. She was a creative woman, and a five-year-old at heart.  
"Laurie! I missed you!"  
"But you just saw me this morning!"  
"I know. Am I not allowed to miss cool people? L-O-L missy-poo. *giggle*"  
"Oh, Alice. You are silly."  
"I know these things. I'm psychic. Remember?"  
"More like psycho."  
"...I could agree to that, actually. Haha."  
"Probably. Haha."  
"…You gonna go in that house? Or are you just gonna leave your hand on it and look at it every 5 seconds for the rest of the day?"  
"Oh. Um..." _should I..? Or would that be trespassing..?_  
"I'll go in with you. This house looks cool. A lot of people say it's EVIL or something. Like you'll get AIDS if you walk in the door or something..."  
"Hahaha."  
"Don't laugh at me, that's what they're like. Haha."  
"Alright then. Haha. I'll try to contain myself from laughing at you."  
"...You just hate me 'cause I'm black."  
"Hahaha! Alice, you're not black!"  
"I'm not?! What the hell?!"

_Oh, lord. I don't know what I would do without Alice._


	2. Myer's House

**PART TWO!**

Same disclaimer applies, I only own Alice.

**

* * *

  
Alice's POV;  
**  
_Wow. This place smells like poop. And it's dusty. _  
She walked in to the living room, and sniffed the air. _Is that...wet dog? What the fuck? Why does it smell like wet dog?_ She walked farther into the room, swaying her arms side to side, looking for the source of the smell. Her foot hit something, causing her to look down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"What is it, Alice?"

"DEAD DOG! TOUCHED MY FOOT! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Alice, calm down! Someone will hear you!"

"...I am calm."

"Okay... Well, now we know _someone_ has been here."

"Well, no shit. Look by my foot!"

"I know, I know."

Michael sat quietly in the dark corner, listening to their conversation. The one with the pink hair, she interested him. She's different then the rest, somehow...

"Hey Laurie, can I kick the dead dog?"

"No, Alice, we need to leave before someone sees us in here."

"Aaw, I wanna kick it."

Michael held in a chuckle. This girl was definitely different.

"Okay, Laurie, I'll leave the dog. But I want an ice cream now."

"Of course. I'll pay."

"You don't have to, I just got my paycheck today. Ice cream is on me."

"Alright, if you insist."

Once they left, Michael let the chuckle escape his lips. He wanted to get to know that girl... Alice...


	3. The Album

And here's part 3! I'm sorry if these are short.

I still like those reviews.

Same disclaimer of course.

ALICE IS MY CHARACTER.

* * *

**The Next Day  
**  
**Alice's POV;  
**  
Morning time. Sunlight was breaching the walls of her curtains, temporarily blinding Alice as she opened her eyes. _God, I hate sunlight._ Getting up, she tripped on a shoe and landed on a book with a post-it note.  
"...Ouch."  
After actually looking at the book and post-it note, she became curious. That wasn't one of her few books she owned in her household.

"Hmm, whassis? Ah-ha! A photo album! From…the 80's. COOL!"

She opened the album and skimmed through some of the pages. She read one of the lines under a photo.

_'Michael on his 5th birthday.'_

She turned to the front cover to look for a last name. A name of the owner of said album. Sure enough, it said 'Myers Family Album.'

Alice got dressed quickly, grabbed a cookie, and ran out the door towards Laurie's house.  
She finally had something important to show.

Once Alice got there, she immediately ran to Laurie's room, after saying hi to Mr. and Mrs Strode, and tossed the album onto Laurie's bed.

"...Um…hi Alice. What's this?"

"Read the cover."

"Well what is-"

"READ THE COVER, DUDE."

"...Alright. It says Myers Family Album. What's so special..."

Laurie finally realized whose album she was holding.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah. That was sitting on my floor this morning."

"How did you notice it? I can barely navigate the maze of your room."

"...I fell on it."

"Figures. What's this post-it note all about?"

"Post-it note? Oh yeah! I forgot to read that!"

"Well it says 'Hope you enjoy my life...'"

"That means..."

"Michael Myers was..."

"IIIIN MY HOUSE! HOLY SCHNITZEL! A FAMOUS MURDERER! IN MY HOUSE! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SEE HIM!"

"Laurie! Is Alice alright? What's this about someone being in her house?"

"Um, nothing Mother! She's explaining another strange dream to me!"

"Oh, alright then! Dinner is almost ready!"

"Okay! Alice, you need to calm down. You're going to have to leave soon."

"Well what am I supposed to do? What if he's still in my house? Waiting to slit my throat and throw my innards on the walls?"

"Alice, that's a bit morbid, don't you think?"

"...Point taken. I'll do a search for him. Make sure I'm safe for the night."

Alice headed for the door. She needs something to calm her down.  
Like…an energy drink.

"Alright, Alice. Don't get hit by any cars."

"Cars drive away in fear at the sound of my name. I am fear itself!"

"...Keep thinking that. Haha."

"I try. See you later."

"Don't forget your little present!"

The album was sitting open on Laurie's bed on a page with Michael on it. Alice came over and began to pick it up.


	4. Fetch me a Movie

And here's part four, for all you lovely readers. (:

Reviews? Anyone?

Disclaimer remains; Alice is mine, nothing else is. ):

* * *

"Laurie, I don't know if I wanna take it with me. I might get some sort of strange nightmare."

Laurie just looked at her friend, trying to think of a way she can feel safe at her house.

"I got it! Why don't you grab every single scary movie you can find in your house and watch them all? Scary movies always make you feel better."

Alice's eyes got wide and she stared in amazement at Laurie's idea.  
"HOLY FUDGENUGGETS THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER! Bye, Laurie! Call me when you need to be picked up to go to Tommy's!"

She grabbed the album and booked it to her car, after she said goodbye to the Strode's.

**Two minutes later;**

"MOVIE, MOVIE, MOVIE! PLURAL! Where art thou movies?! OW! Found the wall! Ow, ow, ow, fuck that hurt."  
She searched every detail of her house for her horror movies. And her Coca-Cola pillow. She's had it since she was 5. It was a gift from a boy. She can't remember who though...  
"AH-HA! I found one~!" she screamed as she held up Freddy VS Jason.

*THUD!*

"FUCK!" _what the hell was that?! it came from the...basement? I have a basement..? Oh yeah, I do... I should probably go check it out…_

**Alice's basement**

**Michael's POV;  
**  
_Damn, I hit a lamp. I hope she didn't hear that..._  
*basement door opens*  
_Shit, she heard it. Stay calm, you need to stay hidden. Michael. She doesn't remember you.. Hell, you barely remember her. That album is the only reason you remembered. All she knows is that you're a murderer.. She doesn't remember the past. Don't let her see you._  
"Hello? If there's anyone down here, you better get the fuck out, I've got a huge ass sledge hammer."  
*cricket chirp*  
"Well, guess something just fell... I should get that light checked. Won't turn on."  
W_hy is she playing with the light switch? At least she didn't actually come down here._

**  
Kitchen**

**Alice's POV;**

"Popcorn, popcorn, poooopcooorn."

Alice was dancing in the kitchen as her popcorn popped it's way to perfection.

"Woo! I love popcorn. Why am I hyper? ... HOLY SHIT I HAVE CUPCAKES! Wait. I never bought any cupcakes."

*ring*

"Death speaking, state your illness."

"Hey, Alice, it's Laurie. I had another idea. Why don't you just bring all your movies over to Tommy's? I'm sure he'd love them."

"Yet another fantastic idea from my little girl scout. Haha. Say, did you happen to buy me chocolate cupcakes? I just found some on my counter when I was dancing in my kitchen waiting for my popcorn to pop its way to perfection."

"No, I didn't buy them. If I did, they would be Bob the Builder cupcakes just to anger you greatly."

"Oh, you speak the truth. Well-- wait, I see a post-it note. It says 'I hope you enjoy these, I remember that you love them.'"

"Sounds like somebody from your past is back and digs you."

"Well shit. I don't remember anything from my past except a little boy and the orphanage. But the boy came before the orphanage. Something happened in between and I can't remember what. I can't remember who the little boy is either."  
Alice paced for about five minutes as they both thought about who it could have been.

"You lived here in Haddonfield, right?"

"Yessum. I lived with my aunt. She was my last living relative. But then she died... THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! My aunt died, and I was sent to an orphanage! And, and, and the little boy, he…we were both really sad, 'cause I was leaving. And he gave me...cupcakes…His name...was...  
something, it's all fuzzy."

Laurie pondered on it.  
"Listen, bring the movies and that album. We're going to figure out what's going on tonight, ok?"

Alice heard another noise in the basement and walked to the door in search of the noise.

"Alice? Hello? Are you still there? Did you hear what I said?"

"Ye-yeah I heard you. I just heard a noise in my basement again…"

"You want to go ahead and come over?"

"Sure... I'm bringing my popcorn with me.."

"That's fine, I'll see you in a few, okay?"

Alice didn't say anything.

"Alice?"

"Oh, ye-yeah. Sure. See you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

Alice put her phone in her pocket and headed towards the microwave to get her popcorn. She was still a little freaked out. What if it was a robber? Or a rapist? The world may never know.  
She grabbed her popcorn and her movies and went upstairs to get the album. When she got to her room, it was laying on her bed, open to a page, with another post-it note. It said 'Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.' The page had a little girl at about 5 with Michael when he was 6, before he killed Judith. The little girl looked really familiar, but it was rubbed off a little, and Alice couldn't really see her face.

"She looks sort of like...me..." Alice's eyes got wide. She realized the situation. She grabbed her stuff and sped over to Laurie's and honked the horn 5 times. She knows what's going on.


	5. Scared Investigator

Here's part 5 of the series. Hope you like it. It's short though.

Reviews are cool.

Disclaimer is the same.

Alice is mine, nothing else is.

* * *

Laurie heard the honks and said goodbye to her parents while walking out the door to Alice's car. The look on her face that Laurie saw through the window looked confused, disoriented, and freaked out.

"Alice, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"No, no, no, no, no, worse than ghosties." Alice began to drive towards Tommy's house, a little twitchy and nervous. "I haven't seen anything really but... you know that little boy I was talking about? It was Michael. Michael Myers. And I have a feeling he was the one who was in my basement..."

Laurie started to look panicked. Michael Myers, Haddonfield's personal Halloween murderer, was after Alice.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? Just in case he really is here and shows up?"

"..Yeah, that would probably do me some good." Alice looked to be spaced out, and Laurie knew she was when she started to swerve and the car headed for the sidewalk.

"ALICE! Pay attention!"

"Huh--What?! OH! Shit, sorry!" Alice got control of the car once again and tried not to space out once more.

"This is a lot to take in, you know. A murderer on the loose and after me. I haven't even gotten the chance to really do anything productive with my life yet, I mean... I work at Dairy Queen part time, Hot Topic too, and I live in a house all alone, haven't had a date since the 8th grade. I can't die yet. I haven't sold any of my pretty art... Hell, I'm in my 20's and still a virgin. Don't know how I pulled that off." Alice chuckled lowly and slowed down as they reached Tommy's house. "I just hope he leaves me alone tonight. I'd hate to be the reason of Tommy being in danger... Do you think I should be here? I don't know if I want to risk that, he's still a little kid…"

"Alice, you'll be fine. I'm here with you, and Tommy loves you to death. If something DOES happen, I bet he'd forgive you. It isn't like you're intentionally putting him in some sort of danger."

Alice sat and thought for a moment before putting the car into park and unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I hope you're right. Tommy is my favorite little bastard, couldn't bear losing him. Come on, let's go. Before he starts to think we were picked up by aliens. Hah."

Alice opened the car door and slowly walked to the front porch, popcorn in one hand, movies in the other._ I hope I don't drop my popcorn..._


	6. Author's note

Okay, so in chapter one I put October 31st. I meant the 30th. My bad.

I didn't catch the stupidity until l I actually read my story. Haha.

I don't know if any of you caught it but I did! :D

Okay bye, thanks for reading.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

ALL RIGHT!

Update for all of you lovely readers. If you didn't get a message from me, then this should tell you everything.

I managed to forget the email/password combination for this account until two days ago, that's why I hadn't been posting. Plus I stopped writing for a good long while because I kept moving houses. :/

SO.

I created a new account about a month ago and am currently writing a Titanic fanfic and an X-men First Class fanfic.

I would love for you all to read them. :D

My writing style has matured a bit, I think. Hooray for English class. -_-

My new authors name is **ohsnapitsBECCA**

I will be transferring the Michael Myers story and the Toad story to that account and will try to continue them asap.

Thank you for your patience. :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS. Dx

*explodes*


End file.
